junior_rodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Hortonladdin
FGRForever's movie spoof on Disney's 31st animated feature from 1992 Aladdin Cast *Aladdin - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who)(2008) *Princess Jasmine - Peaches (Ice Age franchise) *Genie - Batty Koda (Ferngully The Last Rainforest) *Jafar - Makunga (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *Iago - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Abu - Morton the Mouse (Horton Hears a Who)(2008) *Magic Carpet - Appa (Avatar The Last Airbender) *The Sultan - Manny (Ice Age) *Rajah - Luxray (Pokemon) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Fung (Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness) *Razoul's Henchman - Croc Bandits (Kung Fu Panda franchise) *The Peddler - The Cat in the Hat *Gazeem the Thief - Taotie (Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Patsy, Gretchen and Nina (Camp Lazlo) *Two Hungry Children - Marie and Toulouse (w Berlioz as an extra) (The Aristocats) *Prince Achmed - Sappy Stanley (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Omar the Melon Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Smolder the Bear (Timon & Pumbaa)(TV Series) *Old Jafar - Skips (Regular Show) *Abu (Elephant) - Dino (The Flintstones) *Jafar (Snake) - Fu-Xi (Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness) *Jafar (Genie) - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Laddie' Dog Genie - Spot (Teacher's Pet) *Rabbit Genie - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Jake Long (American Dragon Jake Long) *Sheep Genie - Mr. Woolensworth (Chicken Little) *Old Man Genie - Rufus (The Rescuers) *Little Boy Genie - Mort (Madagascar) *Fat Man Genie - Slowbro (Pokemon) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Randolph (CatDog) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Tallulah (CatDog) *Leopard Genie - Jagger (Pinky and the Brain: Brainy the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Japeth the Goat (Hoodwinked) *Harem Genie - Rogue the Bat (Sonic) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Dodsworth (Looney Tunes/Merry Melodies) *Super-Spy Genie - Slyly (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie)(1998) *Teacher Genie - Mr. Baldwin (Fish Hooks) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Bee Genie - Firebreathing Dragonfly (Crazy Legs Crane) *Submarine Genie - Waillord (Pokemon) *Gigantic Genie - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Cheerleader Genies - Freshwater High Cheer Squad (Fish Hooks) *Camel Abu - Quarter Past Five (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Duck Abu - Eggy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Ostrich Abu - Crazy Legs Crane *Turtle Abu - Tyrone (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Car Abu - Speed Buggy *Toy Abu - Tutter (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Rajah as Cub - Shinx (Pokemon) *Woman at the Window - Mawile (Pokemon) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mia & Robin (Sofia the First) and Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of Nimh) *Necklace Man and Woman - Maurice (Madagascar) and Bridgette (The Wild) *Fat Ugly Lady - Gladys the Hippo Lady (Rocko's Modern Life) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Bugs Bunny & Porky Pig *Pot Seller - The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland)(1951) *Nut Seller - Keswick (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Necklace Seller - Fast Tony (Ice Age 2 The Meltdown) *Fish Seller - Fish Vendor (Spongebob Squarepants) *Fire Eater - Luke (The Rescuers) *Boy wanting an apple - Fievel (An American Tail) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Roxanne, Stacey (A Goofy Movie) and Beret Girl (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (The Wild Thornberrys) *53 Purple Peacocks - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Colbalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Keldeo (Pokemon) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Chimpanzees (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas themselves *Bears and Lions - Barney Bear and Lion (MGM Slap Happy Lion) *Brass Bands as themselves *Forty Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that Warble on Key - Various Bird Pokemon *One of Flamingos - Pinkie the Flamingo (The Penguins of Madagascar) Category:Movie Spoofs